Michaela Wen (Eureka)
Michaela Wen (Ming-Na Wen) is the hidden main villainess from Seasons Four and Five of Eureka. Season 4.5 (Introduction) Michaela Wen is a U.S. Senator who first appeared in the final scenes of the Season 4.5 opener, "Liftoff," which saw her leading an interview with Douglas Fargo after he and Zane Donovan were accidentally launched into space. The interview continued in the beginning of "Omega Girls," and she was shown during the remainder of the season as the lead representative into the Astraeus launch to Titan, with Grace Monroe as the ship's captain. In the final scenes of the season finale, "One Giant Leap...," Wen noticed that the ship was having problems, and attempted to prevent sheriff Jack Carter from risking his safety in an attempt to save Allison Blake and the others, but the episode ended with he ship disappearing. Season 5 (Heel Turn) The fifth and final season opener, "Lost," showed the entire Astraeus group alive and well, having emerged after four years. However, the end of the episode revealed that the group was in a VR simulation conducted by Beverly Barlowe, and in the following episode, "The Real Thing," Wen was informed about the crew by Carter, only to be originally disbelieved before joining Carter and the others on the search. Once they reached the site of the VR simulation, they found nothing, but Carter was left to suspect that something was up and replayed the events of the Season Four finale. Carter paused the replay and revealed that the group knew that he and the others were coming because he told Wen, who was shown flashing a somewhat sinister smirk as she witnessed the ship's disappearance. Wen turned heel afterwards by revealing herself as the true mastermind of the simulation, as well as a high ranking member of The Consortium, with her reveal coming when she killed Dr. Holly Marten by disconnecting her. Holly figured out that she was in a simulation, and thanks to Wen, she was physically killed by Virtual Carter. Beverly protested Wen's actions, only for the villainess to refer to Holly as a threat and remind Beverly that she works for her. In the following episode, "Force Quit," Wen figured out that Beverly (who completed a double turn by defecting from The Consortium) was working against her following Holly's death, and she led a group of henchmen to Henry's garage, where he, Beverly, and Carter were working on taking down the simulation. At that moment, the evil Wen attempted to manipulate Henry into removing Carter from the simulation (knowing it would kill him), doing so by reminding Henry of Beverly's past manipulations and schemes. However, Henry managed to use a device to take down Wen and her henchmen, and they were later successful in saving the crew. In the end of the episode, Wen emerged in Carter's office, behind a holding cell, and upon seeing Beverly, the villainess arrogantly remarked that she would get away with her actions due to being a "respected" U.S. Senator. At that moment, Beverly faded away, leaving Wen to realize that Beverly trapped her in a simulated version of Carter's office, with the final scene showing Wen shocked over her karmic fate. Gallery Evil Wen.png|Wen's evil smirk; as shown in "The Real Thing" Wen Sealed.png|Wen's expression over her karmic fate Category:2010s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Attempted Murder Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murderer Category:Politics Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Sealed